


Ghosts

by alienspronkles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Birthday, Dean Winchester's Birthday, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story, Trapped, abandoned hospital, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: After Reid drags Morgan to an abandoned building, they find the Winchesters there. Reid of course recognizes them before they all get trapped in different rooms because of a ghost. Sam’s stuck with Reid and Dean’s stuck with Derek until Jack can get them out.Some birthday Dean’s having.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Ghosts

"Reid?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah, Morgan?" Reid asked. 

"Why?" Derek asked. "Just why. Why are we here?"

"You picked where we went last time so this time it's my choice," Reid said. "That club we went to wasn't exactly fun."

"Neither is an abandoned building," Derek said with a glare. 

"The club made my anxiety kick in and I almost passed out," Reid said with a glare. 

"This place could kill us," Derek said with a glare. "Ever heard of unstable ground?"

"Of course I have," Reid said. 

"Okay then. This whole place could collapse in on itself, especially with us disturbing it," Derek said. 

"The walls are cracked but they're not damaged enough to collapse. You just don't want to be here," Reid said. 

"Why are we even here?" Derek asked, looking around the creepy hallway they were in. 

"I wanted somewhere quiet," Reid said. "And I heard this place is haunted. And Emily and I have a bet. She doesn't believe in ghosts and I say that there's always a possibility of them being real."

"So you're exploring an abandoned building to prove Emily wrong?" Derek asked. "Let's do it. How much was the bet?"

"Twenty bucks," Reid said. 

"Why isn't she here with you if it's a bet with her?" Derek asked. 

"She's with JJ and Garcia," Reid said. "It's a girl's night or something. Hotch is looking after Henry with Jack."

"Have you been paying attention to what we're doing in our free time?" Derek asked. 

"Yes," Reid said, Derek rubbing his eyes. 

"A little privacy if you don't mind," Derek sassed before hearing a clattering noise from one of the rooms. 

"You hear that?" Reid asked before following, Derek rolling his eyes and following into another room. 

Reid froze, seeing two guys standing there.

"Who are you?" Reid asked with a confused expression. 

"Who are you?" Dean asked. 

"FBI," Reid said. "You don't look like a ghost, not that I know what a ghost looks like from experience." 

"The FBI is looking for ghosts?" Dean asked as Derek came into the room. 

"Yes," Reid said awkwardly. 

"Who are you?" Derek asked. 

"No one," Dean said, scoffing. "Just someone looking for a ghost. No big deal." 

Reid stared at them before freezing, Derek noticing his expression had changed. Derek saw Reid reach for his gun, Sam and Dean noticing. 

"Don't," Dean said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Reid, causing Derek to pull out his own gun and point it at Dean. 

"Can everyone just chill and take a minute?" Sam asked as he grabbed his gun, trying to get the situation calmer. 

"You're Sam and Dean Winchester," Reid said, pointing his gun at Dean. "You two died years ago in police custody."

"When was that? It's hard to keep track," Dean said with a smirk, Sam glaring at his brother. 

"Iowa," Reid said with a glare. 

"Put down the guns," Derek said, Sam and Dean ignoring him. 

"Iowa was Leviathans who pretended to be us and went on that killing spree," Sam whispered to Dean, who nodded after taking a minute to remember. 

"Put down the guns," Derek said again before the entire room got cold, a shiver going down everyone's spines. 

"Oh crap," Dean said before everyone blacked out. 

——

"Look who's awake," Dean said sarcastically with a glare, seeing Derek waking up slowly. 

"What?" Derek asked before going to get up but feeling he was handcuffed. 

Derek struggled against the handcuffs before glaring at Dean, who smirked. 

"What do you want?" Derek asked with a glare. 

"The ghost that's here has been making whoever comes here disappear. Guess we know how now," Dean said, Derek glaring and confused. "Look around."

Derek hesitantly looked around the room and saw they were in one of the padded rooms. 

"We're in a mental hospital," Dean said, hitting the wall. "The ghost here traps people in these rooms and they starve to death, or die of dehydration, whatever comes first I guess." 

"Where's Reid?" Derek asked with a glare. 

"Hell if I know. I've been yelling for ten minutes trying to find out where they are," Dean said with a glare, holding a shotgun in his hand. "The ghost locked us in here."

"I don't believe in ghosts," Derek said with a glare. 

"Doesn't mean they're not real," Dean said. 

"Why am I handcuffed if you took my gun and I'm unarmed?" Derek asked. 

"I don't trust feds," Dean said with a glare. 

"I don't trust murderers with guns who've killed multiple people," Derek said, reciprocating the glare. 

"How'd he recognize us?" Dean asked, Derek glaring. "Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation to pass the time."

Derek stayed silent and glared at Dean, who rolled his eyes. 

"The least you can do is tell me how he recognized us," Dean said. "We haven't had feds on our asses in years."

"He had a good memory," Derek said hesitantly. "We worked your case before you two died."

"Worked our case?" Dean asked. 

"We're profilers," Derek said, Dean being completely confused. "We profile. We use our heads and take down serial killers and kidnappers and bad people."

"That sounds boring," Dean said, leaning against the wall across from him and Derek rolling his eyes. 

——

"Hey. Hey," Sam said calmly, lightly tapping Reid's face to wake him up. 

Reid groaned slightly before his eyes opened. He blinked his eyes a few times to focus them before getting startled by Sam. 

"Where am I?" Reid asked anxiously, crawling away from Sam to the other side of the room. 

"Relax. Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you," Sam said with a calm and relaxing tone as he tried to reassure Reid. "I promise." 

"Where am I?" Reid asked, his eyes watering slightly. 

"We're locked in one of the padded rooms," Sam said, Reid flinching and Sam noticing. "I know. I don't like being locked in rooms either. I have a flashlight and I called a friend to get us out."

"More serial killer friends?" Reid asked hesitantly, still keeping his distance from Sam. 

"No. No. No. Relax. You can relax a little bit. He's a good person," Sam said with a smile. 

"Has he killed anyone?" Reid asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted an answer. 

"I mean...technically, yes," Sam said awkwardly, Reid regretting asking. "But only one person. And that was his dad. And it was only because his dad killed another friend of mine."

"What?" Reid asked, completely confused. 

"Jack killed his dad because his dad killed a friend of ours, Cas. And he was gonna kill Dean and me and our...friend...not friend...friend, Crowley," Sam said, Reid frozen. "Make sense?"

"Sort of," Reid said anxiously, backing away when Sam walked slightly closer. 

Sam saw Reid looking around the dark room anxiously and sighed. 

"Here," Sam said, handing Reid the flashlight that was standing up in the center of the room. "I can see you don't like the dark."

Reid hesitantly took the flashlight and kept it clenched in his hands. 

"I don't like the dark either," Sam said, sitting across from Reid but still keeping distance.

Reid stayed silent before getting startled after hearing an ear piercing scream. Reid quickly scrambled off the floor at the same time Sam did. 

"What was that?" Reid asked anxiously as he looked around. 

"I think that was the ghost," Sam said awkwardly before getting startled by the door swinging open, Sam freezing. "Jack." 

"Hello, Sam," Jack said, Sam smiling. 

"Thank you," Sam said with a smile before hugging him. 

"Who is that?" Jack asked, looking at Reid who was anxiously holding the flashlight like a weapon. 

"Oh. That's...I didn't get your name actually," Sam said with a smile. 

"Spencer," Reid said anxiously. 

"I like that name," Sam said with a smile. "Dean is somewhere in the building. Can you find him?"

"Of course. I can sense him. The ghost is gone by the way. I got rid of it," Jack said before leaving. 

"Ghost?" Reid asked. 

"Long story," Sam said awkwardly. 

——

"Why don't you tell me about the profile you seem to think is accurate," Dean said, sitting on the floor across from Derek but still holding the gun. 

"Seriously?" Derek asked with a glare. 

"What? It'll pass the time," Dean said. "I've been trying to get out of this room for however long you were out and nothing. So we're stuck here. I called a friend of mine and he can get us out. And he said that Sam called him so now we just gotta wait." 

"Fine. Um...Sam and Dean Winchester. I can't remember much since it was years ago. But we...we profiled you two as...insane basically," Derek said, Dean scoffing. "You two went on a killing spree. Before that...you killed...tortured women. Did mommy not like you or something?"

"Mom is dead," Dean said with a glare. "Has been since I was a kid."

"Right. Right. And your dad thought a demon did it," Derek said with a glare, Dean glaring. "And he raised you two with military training. It's all coming back to me. Want to keep going?"

"No," Dean said, scoffing. 

"You wanted to hear the profile," Derek said, smirking at Dean. 

"Sammy!" Dean yelled again at the ceiling, ignoring Derek. "Where are you?! Come on! Jack!" 

Dean rubbed his eyes and leaned against the wall tiredly. 

"Go to sleep. I'll just stay right here," Derek said with a smirk. 

Dean glared at Derek, who reciprocated by glaring back at him. They both got startled by hearing a loud scream, Dean getting off the floor. 

"What the hell was that?" Derek asked. 

"Ghost I think," Dean said, trying to listen to any sound he could hear. "Dying...again...sort of."

"A ghost is already dead," Derek said, rolling his eyes. 

"A ghost can get like...a ghost can move on from the veil. Or you can force it by burning it's bones," Dean explained, glaring. 

"You're one sick puppy," Derek said with a glare. "You believe ghosts exist."

"And monsters and demons and vampires and all the other crap you would see in a horror movie," Dean said. 

Dean and Derek got startled by the door swinging open with a slam, Dean pointing his gun at the door and freezing. 

"Jack?" Dean asked, frozen. 

"Hello," Jack said before getting hugged by Dean. 

"Thank you," Dean said. 

"I'm glad I could help," Jack said with a smile. "The ghost is gone by the way."

"Ahem," Derek said with a glare. 

"I forgot about him," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"We could tell them," Sam said tiredly from the door before Reid ran over to Derek. 

"Tell us what?" Derek asked with an intense glare. 

——

"We told two FBI agents about hunting. Jack saved the day. Some day it's been," Dean said, rubbing his eyes as he sat in the bunker. 

"Some birthday it's been," Sam corrected, Dean freezing. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Shit. I did," Dean said, realizing. 

"What's going on?" Jack asked. 

"It's Dean's birthday," Sam said. 

"What's that?" Jack asked. 

"It's...It's the day you're born, Jack," Sam said awkwardly. 

"Oh," Jack said awkwardly, Dean hiding his smile. 

"I got you a present," Sam said, giving it to Dean. 

"A beer bottle?" Dean asked, Sam smiling. 

"Yeah," Sam said with a smile. 

"Couldn't ask for a better present than that," Dean said with a smirk. "Thanks, Sammy."

Dean popped the top off and chugged it. 

"Um...Dean," Jack said awkwardly. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked. 

"I did something," Jack said hesitantly. 

"What did you do?" Dean asked. 

"I felt your pain and I wanted to get rid of it," Jack said. 

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked before hearing footsteps walking into the library. 

Dean got up and froze when he saw the person standing in front of him. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, unable to talk. 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said with a smile. 

"Jack," Sam said, ushering Jack to leave the room. 

"How are you..." Dean asked, frozen. 

"Jack brought me back. I was a little weak which is why I stayed behind and didn't help with the ghost. I figured you had it under control though," Castiel said. "Even though you do manage to get yourself into trouble more often than not."

"I missed you. Oh my god I missed you," Dean said, hugging Cas and digging his face into his shoulder. "I missed you so much."

"I know," Castiel said, reciprocating the hug. "I could feel it in the empty."

"You what?" Dean asked, pulling away. 

"Happy birthday by the way," Castiel said. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"You're the best present I can ask for," Dean said, his eyes watering as he hugged Cas again. "I...I love you, man."

"I know," Castiel said. "You kept saying that quite often. I heard your prayers."


End file.
